vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Perturabo
|-|Loyalist Perturabo= |-|Chaos Perturabo= Summary Perturabo, widely regarded as the Hammer of Olympia is Primarch of the Traitor Legion of the Iron Warriors. He was one of twenty genetically modified children, who at birth was placed on a random planet away from the God Emperor's gene lab by the ruinous powers. Raised on the planet of Olympia in an environment devoid of kindness or hope, grown to be a child prodigy and soon excellent warrior who easily dominated the battlefield with his intellect and combative prowess. He became a callous and calculating fighter with the prolonged exposure of his home planet. Following the return of his father, he joined him in the Imperium of Man and during the Horus Heresy was one of multiple Primarchs who fell to the Chaos Gods. During the events of Horus' treachery pressure grew atop of him with the breaking point being the purging of his home world of Olympia, realizing his acts were not saviors but mass genociders of a tyrannical empire. After the events of his Drop-Site Massacre following the crippling of Rogal Dorn and his forces, he ascended to rank of Daemon Prince serving Chaos Undivided. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | At least 4-B, possibly higher | At least 2-C Name: Perturabo, The Hammer of Olympia, The Lord of Iron, The Breaker Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: 10,000+ years old Classification: Space Marine Primarch of the Iron Warriors, Daemon Prince of Chaos Undivided Powers and Abilities: |-|Heresy Era=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Should be comparable to Custodes), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in a wide variety of weaponry to an extent far greater than what could ever be achievable by regular human), Technology Manipulation (His skin can directly connect and interface with his armor, among several other pieces of Astartes equipment), Martial Arts (As a Primarch, Perturabo is one of the best close-quarters fighters in the entire galaxy), Vehicular Mastery, Matter Manipulation (Via Power weapons), Genius Intelligence, Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Durability Negation (Power weapons break down the physical bonds of matter), Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Primarchs are capable of attacking on every level of existence, mental, spiritual and even conceptual), Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Corruption, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation |-|Daemon Primarch=All previous abilities but vastly improved, Resistance to Psychic Attacks and Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8 and 9), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Acausality, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Psychic Powers, Can nullify the powers of others through sheer force of will, Various Other Daemonic Abilities |-|In the Warp=All Previous Abilities but to an Extremely Potent Level Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror.) | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (Much stronger than his previous self, and doubtlessly superior to lesser Bloodthirsters. Should be comparable to Madail.) | At least Low Multiverse level (Should be comparable to Daemon Primarch Magnus, albeit somewhat weaker) Speed: Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Comparable to Angron and Sanguinius) | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable (The Warp and its inhabitants exist beyond the bounds of time, space, and causality) Lifting Strength: Class T+ | Likely higher | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class '''| At least '''Solar System Class, possibly higher | At least Low Multiversal Durability: Solar System Class | At least Solar System level, possibly higher (His nature as a Daemon Prince made of Warp energy makes him difficult to kill) | At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Immense | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range (several meters), Kilometers with ranged attacks | The same, if not higher | At least Multiversal Standard Equipment: *'The Logos': Perturabo bears a mighty set of personalized terminator artificer armor bearing features more akin to the likes of ceramite from his home world of Olympia to feel more accustomed to the panoply. It provides an efficient line of the defense against the likes of many attacks why also bearing a complex set of cybernetics to gaining the ability to cycle through his weapons more proficiently'. '''Such armor is crafted by the likes of Perturabo himself. *'Forge Breaker': A fantastical hammer fabricated by the Primarch Fulgrim, for his brother Ferrus Manus beneath the mount of Narodyna, widely regarded as the greatest of forges on Terra. Such a weapon bears the length of the average man, and was constructed with an alloy designed to be indestructible by nature. It holds a fearsome appearance with a rear-ended collage of spikes with a flat deadly face. Following the death of Manus, the hammer was gifted to Perturabo as a sign of his newly forged allegiance to him. *'Wrist-Mounted Combi-Bolter': A variant of the commonly utilized Space Marine rifle mounted atop the gauntlets of the Iron Warriors Primarch packaging custom made ammo capable of igniting and punching through the panoply of the Adeptus Astartes. *'Frag Grenades: Anti-personal explosives capable of eviscerating unarmored opponents. '''Intelligence: Genius. Bears intellect that rivals that of his fellow Primarchs Roboute Guilliman and Magnus. an extremely strategic and well coordinated individual who even threw the likes of Rogal Dorn for a loop causing him to lose massive amounts of his forces in a singular swift strike. Weaknesses: Post Drop Site Massarce he has been transformed into a shell-shocked war veteran that suffers from extreme anger issues and spontaneous outbursts of rage. | Cannot manifest his full power outside the Warp | None notable Key: Primarch | Daemon Prince | In the Warp Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Tragic Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hammer Users Category:Gun Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Leaders Category:Super Soldiers Category:Cyborgs Category:Traitors Category:Geniuses Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Psychics Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopaths Category:Crazy Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Warriors Category:Primarchs Category:Murderers Category:Book Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Unknown Tier